


Fall for You

by ArielFabulous



Category: Bandom, Ed Sheeran (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/pseuds/ArielFabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ed and Taylor bounce on a trampoline, and an important conversation is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly indebted to my betas rachel, demi, and julie. They are perfect and I don't deserve them.

 

_I want to tell her_ , Ed thinks as he double bounces Taylor on her trampoline, her squeal of delight making his ginger hair stand on end. He’d thought this earlier, in the kitchen, eating nutella with her straight out of the jar, their long tongues licking spoons, dramatically moaning over the heavenly chocolate-hazelnut spread. He wanted to tell her then, giggling over sticky fingers, but he didn’t.

 

Ed knows when he first thought it: over a guitar in a hotel in Arizona, her blonde hair falling over her face, fingers red from writing and playing. He hadn’t quite known then, but he knows now. This doesn’t feel like just friends; there’s an ease there that he’s never quite had with anyone before. He smiles, watching her flailing limbs and flying hair, and thinks _she’s beautiful_. That thought gives Ed a twist in his stomach that has nothing to do with the trampoline. _But she is so out of my league..._

 

_Fuck that, she wanted you to tour with her in the States! She said I was good, so I am. God, I owe her so much._ He mentioned as much to her once, and she waved him off immediately. “I opened a few doors, and I only open doors for people who can walk through them. You can, now let’s finish this song!” She slapped his arm, and they laughed (and kept writing).

 

But that’s just it. He knows their chemistry runs deeper than just talent. It’s why he didn’t mind that even though Taylor had called him over to her house with the pretense of writing songs, she had put down her pen and exclaimed “Do you want to see my trampoline?!” Of course, he’d said yes, because, why not? She looked so gleeful, that even though he’d rather sit on a sofa and write songs with her, it really didn’t matter _what_ they were doing if it meant he got to see her smile.

 

_She must feel this too. She must know. I want to tell her--_

Suddenly, they both bounce too high and end up falling on top of each other, a tangle of bodies in the middle of the trampoline. They collapse into each other, gasping for air, high from the adrenaline rush of constantly jumping and falling, laughing silently about nothing at all. Slowly, the laughter fades out, and its just them, lying on their backs on a trampoline, staring at the big blue sky. Without warning, Taylor jumps up.

 

“C’mon Ed, bounce with meeee!”, gently kicking Ed’s side with her bare toes.

“No, I can’t. I’m too tired,” Ed moans to no one in particular, closing his eyes against the bright sun. Taylor rolls her eyes, a pantomime of annoyance were it not for the smile playing at her lips.

"No, I can't, I'm too tired," she teases, elongating her vowels and adding r's where they don't belong. She's terrible at fake accents, and she knows it.

"Are you mocking me?" he asks, though the answer is obvious.

"No, I would never!" she replies, and Ed looks visibly pained, this attempt worse than the last. She laughs easily, dropping down to sit cross-legged facing him. “Eeeeeeehhhhd.” She pokes his side with her pointer finger, watching him squint into the sun “Watcha thinkin’?”

 

He eyes her questioningly. “You sure you want to know?”.

“Yah.”

“You sure? ‘Cause if I tell you what I’m thinking about right now--” He smirks and looks away, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Taylor swats his arm, “Ed, you cheeky...monkey. With me?”

 

Ed looks around expectantly. “You see anybody else on this trampoline?”

 

“ED!” She swats lightly at the top of his head, “I am shocked and appalled! Are you that dismissive of our friendship?”

 

“No, no, course not. You’re one of my best mates. It’s just,” he furrows his brow, uncertain if it’s the right time to say it. Fuck just do it.  “There is something more than that here...right?” He sits up to gauge her reaction better. “I’m not imagining things, am I?” It catches Taylor off-guard, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 

“Ed,” she starts slowly, “We would never work. You know that, you must know that.”

 

Ed sighs heavily and scratches the back of his head. “Yeah I know.”

 

In a way, they’ve discussed this, though not directly. Ed knows they come to relationships from different places; that’s easy enough to see after hours and hours of writing love songs with her. Taylor is FLASH and BANG and Romeo and Juliet, and Ed is quiet moments and cold coffee and cuddling on sofas.

 

“I just wanted to know... y’know... if you felt it too?” Ed cautiously looks up at her through his fringe. By now, they are both sitting cross-legged in the center of the trampoline, facing each other. Taylor is staring at her hands, her expression unreadable. The silence is tangible, spilling over edges and rushing forward into unknowns.

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m not completely blind. There is something here, but I think it’s like...” Taylor pauses and bites her lip, staring off into the distance behind Ed. “That’s not what I want from this, ‘cause, you know....” She trails off, trying to fit the words together.

 

“...everything will change?” Ed supplies.

 

They both look up into each other’s faces, and smile at each other. Ed gets it. She doesn’t want to fuck this up, whatever this is. _She’s not ready._

Ed claps a hand on her back. “C’mon, lets go finish that song about that prick John Mayer, eh?”

 

Taylor clicks her tongue against her teeth and narrows her eyes, all disdain, were it not for the grin playing at the corners of her mouth. “You’re such an asshole.”

 

“Yep,” Ed says, dismounting from the trampoline. “But I’m your favorite, right?” He stands with his arms out and head cocked to the side, grinning stupidly back at her.

 

“Definitely.” She says, swinging her legs over the trampoline’s edge, “And that’s saying a lot.” Ed offers her his hand to help her down, and she takes it without question, jumping down. They stand there facing each other, for a moment, her hand in his, and Ed can’t help thinking _this feels so right--_

\--until she pulls her hand away and scampers back towards the house. “Race you to the living room!” she calls over her shoulder, and Ed groans to chase after her.

  
Give her time, he thinks, smiling as he runs after her. _She’ll come ‘round._

 

 


End file.
